Meeting The Family
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur wants to take his boyfriend home to meet his family and what better time to do it then at Christmas.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This is a Christmas story for The Golden Emrys, hope you enjoy your story and have a great Christmas :)**_

 _ **Summary: Arthur wants to take his boyfriend home to meet his family and what better time to do it then at Christmas.**_

 _ **Warnings: light malexmale, fluff, AU.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

"Kiss?" came a voice.

Merlin looked up from his book in the library to see a sprig of mistletoe. "Again? Really?"

Arthur laughed and sat himself on a chair in front of his boyfriend. "Come on, I want a kiss, it has been..." Arthur looked at his watch. "Forty three minutes since the last one. That's nearly an hour."

Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur as best he could with a big table between them. "How do you go a full night without kissing me?"

"Who says I go a full night?" Arthur asked as Merlin went back to his book and papers.

Merlin looked up. "You don't." he said.

Arthur just smiled. "I often wake up when I turn over, you are just laying there asleep, lips slightly parted, I can't help myself."

Merlin laughed before humming. "When it comes to me you never can can you. Now why are you here?"

"Have you spoke to my mum lately?"

"Yeah I skyped her this morning. Why."

"Mum says speaking to you like that isn't enough, she wants to meet you in person. Will you come to London and spend Christmas with me and my family Merlin."

"Um.. what if... what if they don't like me? I mean, in person I am a lot different on skype. What if..."

"Merlin, they are going to love you."

"But, someone I haven't met properly before... you know what I am like."

"You mean..." Arthur hid his face. "The shyness?"

Merlin reached across the table and hit Arthur on the arm. "Stop it. I can't help how I am."

"I want you no matter what." came a voice.

Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other to see Will standing by a bookshelf looking at Merlin. Arthur stood up. "Do one."

"Arthur leave him, he's harmless, a sore loser as you have me and he doesn't."

"I could have you if I wanted Merlin." Will said stepping forward, eyeing Merlin up in a way Arthur didn't like at all.

"One more step." the blond warned.

Will smirked and raised his foot to step forward. Before he could place his foot on the ground Arthur grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and shoved him hard into the bookcase, hearing footsteps Arthur put his arm across Will's shoulders. "Steady mate, you are clumsy you are." he said as the University's librarian walked around the corner.

"Will will you be careful with your clumsy ways in here, some of these books are very old." she tutted.

Will pushed himself away from Arthur and glared at the blond. "I could report you for that."

Arthur smirked. "Prove it."

Merlin stood up and placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist, "Arthur come on, lets go to our room."

* * *

"When do we leave?" Merlin asked once they were alone in their room.

"Tomorrow." Arthur answered as he sat down on their bed.

"Tomorrow! That soon?"

"Well it is Christmas eve in two days, we finished classes today we can pack tonight and leave in the morning."

"How about you go and I come in a few days or in a couple of weeks?"

Arthur stood up from the bed and took Merlin's shaking hands in his. "Love you will be fine."

"It's easy for you to say, what if they don't like me? Find my faults? Hate me? Blame me for turning you gay?"

"Ok firstly how can they not like you? You talk to my mother through skype more than I do and she loves you. Secondly what faults are they? I have been with you for nearly a year and I am yet to find one. Thirdly no one can hate you, you are too loveable and likeable and lastly, you didn't turn me gay, being gay means I fancy blokes, it's only you that has caught my eye and only you that ever will."

"But..."

"Merlin. How long do you plan on being with me?"

"All my life if you will have me."

Arthur smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Of Course I will have you. Now if we are in this for life you have to meet my parents who already love you sooner or later, why not now? You do know within one hour of meeting them you are going to be calling yourself for feeling like this."

Merlin sighed. "If you are wrong about this Arthur I'll... wear a onesie to bed right up until spring starts next year."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will." Merlin smiled. "I have a free period so I am going to make a list of all that we need to take to your parents house, I suggest you do the same."

* * *

The next day they had said goodbye to their friends and left Ireland to go to Arthur's parents in London, Merlin had assured Arthur that he was fine but the blond knew different, especially by how much his leg bounced on the ball of his foot the closer they got to Uther and Ygraine's, drinking bottle after bottle of water, putting the window down in the car despite it being cold saying he needed some air.

"Merlin love you really do need to calm down, how you are acting it's as though my parents are waiting for you to come with rifles, ready to open fire as soon as they see you."

Merlin gave a shaky laugh. "What about Mordred?"

"My little brother? What about him?"

"I haven't even spoke to him what if he doesn't like me?"

"Merlin how clever are you?"

"Clever."

"What are you studying?"

"English and Science."

"Then Mordred will love you." Arthur said as he pulled into a driveway. "Here we are."

"Can we go to the shop first?"

Arthur laughed as he saw his parents walk out of the house and his mother run up to the car. "Too late we have been seen." he said as he and Merlin undid their seatbelts.

Ygraine ran up to the car and opened the door and all but pulled Merlin out and into a tight hug. "Merlin!"

"Hey!" Arthur said, "what about me? I'm your son."

"So is Merlin, once you ask him the all important question Arthur, besides." Ygraine pulled back and smiled at Merlin. "He skypes me more than my own son does."

"You like me?" Merlin asked.

Ygraine frowned and looked at Arthur, "what have you been telling him?"

"All good I promise, he was like this when I first met him mum, very shy, he kept trying to put off coming here as afraid you wouldn't like him as talking to someone over skype is different, especially if you haven't met the person before."

"Silly Merlin, even Uther loves you and that is saying something."

Just then Uther came and shook Merlin's hand. "Nice to finally meet you in person, and don't worry Merlin, you are going to have a great Christmas."

Merlin having stayed downstairs, not being able to get away from Ygraine left Arthur to unpack his things in his room and only managed to get away when Arthur came down and rescued him, taking him upstairs telling his mother they had plenty of time to talk after everything was unpacked.

* * *

Merlin woke up the next morning to the sound of Arthur moving about, he slowly opened his eyes to see the walk in wardrobe door was open and Arthur was feeling all on top. "Come on where are they?"

"Lost something?" Merlin asked, making the blond jump.

"My trainers?"

"Did you just answer a question with a question?" Merlin asked as he sat up in bed, letting the sheets pool around his waist.

"No. I am looking for my trainers."

"Do you always look for them naked?" Merlin laughed. "Stop lying Arthur, you have been caught. Your presents from me aren't in the room."

"I wasn't looking for presents."

"Of course you weren't." Merlin laughed as he got out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Do you want some company?"

"I don't know. Are you going to tell the truth about what you were searching for while I was still sleeping?"

"Fine I was looking for presents."

Merlin laughed at the pout on his boyfriend's lips. "Then yes I would love company."

* * *

Uther looked up from his morning paper when Merlin and Arthur came walking in hand in hand, his son not looking as happy as Merlin. "What is with your face?"

"I caught him trying to find presents this morning."

Uther laughed. "He and Morgana have been like it since they were little, Mordred is just the same. I am guessing you are not like that Merlin."

"No I have patience."

"Being with my son you need them."

"What is this pick on Arthur day?" Arthur huffed.

"He is always the same around Christmas." Ygraine said.

"He seems to be worse this Christmas." Merlin said looking at his boyfriend.

"Well it is our first Christmas as a couple."

Just then Mordred came running in, a big smile on his face. "Snow! It's snowing!" he screamed before running back out again.

Merlin and Arthur hurried to put their boots on and hurried outside to see Mordred laughing and playing in it, trying to catch snowflakes in his hand.

Arthur stood behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around the brunets waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You were right you know."

"About?"

"Why was I so nervous? Why did I try and talk myself out of this, you have a wonderful home a loving family."

"A gorgeous boyfriend."

Merlin laughed. "If you like. And I am spending what looks to be a white Christmas with the man I love and his family that look on me as a member of it."

Arthur turned Merlin around in his arms and kissed him. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merlin Christmas Merlin." he whispered before locking lips with the man in front of him and kissing him with all that he was.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
